The goal of the proposed research is to produce effective stable microemulsions of liposoluble vitamins (vit. E, A, D, K) for intravenous delivery. The administration of fat soluble vitamins becomes a medical problem when deficiencies in these substances are displayed by subjects with malabsorption syndrome. Liposoluble vitmin deficiency in humans is most often encountered in premature infants and in adults or children having abnormal absorption of fats from the intestine. Attention has been focused on the administration of Alpha-tocopherol (vitamin E) as the number of premature infants has drastically increased in the past decade. Administration of vitamin E is particularly important to counterbalance the negative effect of the administration of oxygen. Oxygen is directly beneficial in treating infants with hyaline membrane disease, but has a side effect of severe damage to the retina. Adequate levels of vitamin E can prevent this; however, oral administration of vitamin E to these infants results in gastrointestinal problems and intravenous administration with current products has caused several neonatal deaths (1). The current products for such parenteral administration are aqueous emulsions which contain polysorbates as the emulsifying agent. In contrast to the conventional use of synthetic emulsifying agents, we propose to use a natural amphipathic molecule (phospholipid) to solubilize those substances. Therefore, the proposed Phase I research will focus on the preparation of stable microemulsions of liposoluble vitamin E and to study blood transport and metabolism of the microemulsions in animals. This work is critical to the Phase II research which will focus on the preparation of multivitamin microemulsions and human studies.